


【翻译】Stethi As He Goes

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Violence, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hammer is his penis. </p><p>Or rather, Thor's dick is a hammer, and Clint's ass is the nail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Stethi As He Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steði As He Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410063) by [LizaPod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaPod/pseuds/LizaPod). 



在整个任务汇报的过程中，Clint的右手一直在神经质地弹动着，好像敲打着虚空的琴键。这场战斗顺利得令人几乎对敌人心生怜悯，比他们预料的简单上多得多。他甚至还没从制高点射出几支箭，Tony就已经借着从Thor那里偷来的闪电之力轰碎了对手可怜的装甲，剥壳似的把藏身其中的外星人拎了出来，好像剥掉两个小孩的风衣一样简单。  
  
_“_ _啊哈，谁是真正的小恶魔？说呀，谁才是真正的小恶魔？_ _*”Tony_ _对着冲自己怒目而视的毛茸茸生物开心地念叨，捏着后颈把它们一手一个拎在空中摇晃着。_ _Clint_ _从鼻子里哧了一声。_ [星球大战中Xander嘲弄fear demon的话"Who's the little fear demon? Come on,who's the little fear demon?"包括后面和Clint的四句对话都是原台词引用。]  
  
_“_ _别欺负恶魔了，_ _”_ _他在通讯频道里命令。他几乎可以听到_ _Tasha_ _翻白眼的声音；_ _Steve_ _和_ _Thor_ _在讨论这玩意儿到底是不是真正的恶魔，显然对这名字梗的来源一无所知。_  
  
_Tony_ _又晃了两下好战的_ _Ewok_ _族人_ _*_ _。_ _“_ _怎么，他还能咬我不成？_ _”_ [同样来自星球大战，EP3：绝地大反攻里帮助叛军击退帝国守军的毛怪]  
  
_Clint_ _思考着从房顶离开的路线。稳妥的降落方式固然应该是首选，但是飞下去肯定会更有趣。决定了。_ _“_ _不，只是实在太缺乏风度。_ _”_  
  
_“_ _他们不是恶魔，_ _”Thor_ _突然插嘴。就像_ _Tasha_ _的白眼，_ _Clint_ _确信他听到了_ _Thor_ _的大脑运作的声音。_ _“_ _他们来自和_ _Asgard_ _类似的世界。他们叫作_ _Fuhrrbahls_ _。_ _”_ [Fuhrrbahls→Furballs，毛球儿……复仇者你们不要欺负萌物]  
  
_Tony_ _一边从头盔里发出高声大笑一边猛地从刚刚的位置蹿了出去，在最后一秒打掉了一支带着爪钩的利箭。_  
  
  
  
“你一直抖个不停，”Tasha在任务报告后的走廊里叫住他。  
  
“而你是个女孩，”Clint回答，“显然我们都在陈述再明显不过的事实。”他的手指现在敲击着大腿，皮带扣轻轻作响。  
  
“干点什么止住它。”她在他胳膊上捶了一拳，一点儿也不温柔，不过他确实停止了手上的动作。“只要不是半夜两点出现在我的房间。你兴奋过头了。”  
“比如一个热辣的约会？“  
  
“飞艇上调来了新的飞行员，我要负责她的训练测验。”她的反应一如既往的平板无趣。  
  
“别又伤了人家的心，否则我就告诉Fury到底是谁一直在欺负她的女飞行员。”Clint的手指又开始了击打的节奏。Tasha的笑容只扬起了一秒，Clint _从心底里_ 怀念起他们唯一的一次做爱。  
  
“我什么都不会做，除非她们真心地求我。”  
  
“好好玩，Romanov特工，”Tony懒洋洋地插进来一嘴，晃着肩膀占掉了走廊里相对他的身高来说过大的空间。（Clint无比热爱他比Tony高的那半英寸，让他能甩掉这屋里最矮的头衔的珍贵的半英寸）。“Barton，来一杯？脱衣舞？或者脱衣舞男？”  
  
“不许只跑去训练场，”Tasha命令道，用一种俄罗斯隐士的态度完全无掉了Tony。  
  
“嗨，我很好，伙计。我就去放松一下。”Clint在她的又一拳下瑟缩了一下；Tony耸耸肩离开了，去忙碌他的实验或者，脱衣舞。  
  
“如果你出现在我的门口，我会干掉你。”Tasha一眨不眨地盯着他，时间长到让人不安，但Clint毫不示弱地瞪回去。他早已经习惯和她相处了。她结束对视转身离开走廊去寻找下个目标，红色的短发拍过他的脸颊。  
  
训练场不像他想象的一样空旷。有 _一个_ 技术人员正在重置靶柜，所以严格说来也不算拥挤，但当Clint开始一支接一支地把箭埋进靶子时那个大眼睛的孩子逃得比哥斯拉电影里无辜的路人还要快。  
  
他射空了箭袋。  
  
他回收箭头。  
  
他把箭袋重新装满。  
  
他射空了箭袋。  
  
吸气。  
  
呼气。  
  
拉弓，瞄准，放箭。  
  
吸气。  
  
呼气。  
  
他第三次放下弓的时候手仍旧在颤抖。拔下射出的箭时他甚至开始用脚尖快速敲击起水泥地面。  
  
_再两轮就结束_ ，他决定，不过同时决定如果他对结果仍不满足的话也要保留继续的权利。  
  
他射空了箭袋。  
  
他把箭袋重新装满。  
  
射空。  
  
重装。  
  
不满足。  
  
射空。  
  
重装。  
  
当训练室的门在他身后左侧嘶声开启的时候他正在射第六轮；他的箭搭在弦上迅速瞄准了擅入者的肩膀，直到他发现Thor-不是威胁-站在那里。利箭滑回箭袋，他转过肩膀，在弓身上敲打着手指。  
  
“有事？”  
  
“我认为，你亦对今日之战斗相当失望。”Thor很明显和现在的Clint或者平常的Fury一样对社交礼节不感兴趣，“和那些Fuhrrbahls。”  
  
“他们 _不可能_ 真的叫那玩意儿。”  
  
“我为何要在一个种族的名字上有所欺瞒？”Thor蜜金色的脸写满困惑，像个生气的孩子一样在胸前叉起双臂。Mjölnir吊在巨大的手腕上摇晃着；他到哪都带着它。Clint和Tony曾经把它暗指作可分离的阴茎；没有别人理解他们在说啥。  
  
“因为——算了，别管它了。”Clint把弓的一端按向自己的身体。“So？”  
  
“战斗不像我们被告知应期待的那样。我的血仍然在燃烧，而那些 _任务报告_ _——_ ”他的声音简直就是屈尊纡贵，Clint很确定唯一比Thor更痛恨任务报告的只有Tony——“对冷却我毫无益助。”  
  
“然后？”Clint只想Thor离开好继续他的射击练习，但是Thor握住Mjölnir的手指和他自己放在弓弦上的一样因渴血而颤抖着，他没办法就这么赶他走。他不是Steve或者Tony或者Bruce，在挨上一锤后所有器官还能不整个移个位。他很喜欢自己完好的内脏功能和他们所处的正确地方， _非常感谢_ 。  
  
“昔日，如果一场战役如此令人失望，我发现更多的战斗有助于排解沮丧。”Thor露齿而笑，展现出他在战斗中一拳打出对方脑浆时那种迷人的嗜血表情。Clint的脚停止了点击着地面。  
  
“我可以把Ewoks从笼子里放出来，”他提议道。  
  
“那无法提供任何挑战。他们就是我们烦恼的源头，不是吗？”Thor的笑容扯得更大了，手指抚过他的锤子，“我建议，一场男人间的，真正的战斗！”  
  
Clint从鼻子里哧了一声。“你想让我把Bruce从他的实验室里叫下来还是怎样？”他可不是Thor和他的锤子的对手，除非远距离战斗，而Fury肯定会对他在队友身上射出一堆洞来大皱其眉。  
  
“我是否太过迂回？”Thor问道，完全没有任何反讽的意思，“来吧，和我战斗！那对我们双方都有益处。”  
  
“徒手格斗，没有武器，”Clint瞪着Mjölnir说道。“如果你杀了我那就把我的遗物交给Tasha。”  
  
“你太过谦虚，Clint Barton。我见识过你的战斗，还有和Romanov特工的拳击对抗。以你这种身材的人类来计你确乎是个伟大的战士。”Thor耸耸肩。“我会把Mjölnir放到一旁如果你卸下你的弓箭。”  
  
Clint的骄傲被短暂地刺痛。见你的鬼的 _你这种身材的人类_ 。“说定了。徒手格斗训练馆在这边。”他抖抖手腕将他的弓折叠收起，为下一次的外星人入侵或者再有人叫他矮子做好准备。他的身材 _完美得正常_ ，半个复仇者小队都是半神或者超级士兵或者疯狂科学家或者巨大的绿色怪兽并不是他的错。  
  
有半打的神盾特工正在训练馆中央的垫子周围晃荡，看着中间两个懒洋洋地搏斗；Thor充满威胁性地走上前去 _咆哮_ 了一声，于是所有背景人员瞬间跑了个精光。其中一个甚至忘了他的行李包，Clint把它踢到角落，脚上长了弹簧似的蹦了两蹦。  
  
“那么，你想怎么玩，大家伙？”他问道。Thor把Mjölnir扔到地上，砰一声带起的冲击波漫过地板，沿着Clint的腿向上传到他的胸膛。  
  
“不带武器，尽量不杀死对方？”Thor建议，卸下前臂的护甲扔到一边。Clint摘掉护腕，蹲跪下身除去靴袜。Thor接着扔掉了外套。Clint选择保留战斗背心以保护前胸，毕竟他只是 _烦躁_ ，还不想自杀。赤着脚，Clint小心地踏上搏击垫，看着Thor剥掉剩余的盔甲。  
  
Clint不知该感谢还是怨恨Thor仍旧穿着一件汗衫。怨念的是Thor _真正天神一般_ 的身体被掩藏在其下，感激的是至少他不会因此太过分心。Thor拥有绝对值得GV演员垂涎的身材，甚至更好，因为那些健壮的肌肉在战斗中货真价实。  
  
他意识到自己的烦躁部分来源于最近的缺乏艳遇和过多的自我服务。他必须停止看GV和评估那些家伙在战斗中的潜能，而是去找个人真正打上一炮。  
  
“这些条件能否让你满意，Barton？”Thor问道，转动着肩膀，把Clint从他暧昧的幻想中拖了出来。  
  
“Yeah。没有武器，避免死亡。”他在垫子上弹跳着，伸展肢体，像Morpheus一样向Thor·Neo做了个邀请手势。  
  
在长得不可思议的几秒中他们只是小心翼翼地绕着对方转动。  
  
Clint的手终于稳定下来不再神经质地抽动。  
  
他的脉搏加快，烦躁在皮肤下流窜。  
  
他咧嘴露出一个大概挺难看的挑衅的笑。  
  
Thor的肌肉清晰可见地在紧绷的皮肤下颤动着。  
  
而他的笑容里张扬着的是最纯粹的暴力渴望。  
  
先失去耐性的是Thor。  
  
他像一只英俊的犀牛一样冲锋向前，Clint在 _人类_ 能反应过来的最后一秒避过他的拳路，矮身袭向Thor的左膝。  
  
Thor的身形几乎是他的两倍大。同时他慢得像只蜗牛，明显他习惯于给予敌人迎头痛击，用他的锤子，闪电，和飞行能力。Clint可不打算和他正面对战，他绝不会让他靠近Mjölnir，或者变身成根引雷针，或者飞起来。他打了个滚翻身避开Thor跺下的赤足，挺身站了起来。  
  
_Barton:1_  
  
_Thor: 0_  
  
Thor抬手抹了抹鼻子，咧嘴笑起来。Clint假笑回去。  
  
_你这种身材的人类，_ 去死吧。  
  
Thor再度出击。他学得很快——至少在涉及战斗的时候——他不再双膝大分，但是Clint依然轻易躲开他巨拳的每一次挥击。  
  
这回他用脚后跟狠狠砸了Thor的鼻子。  
  
然后在他退开的时候Thor给了他的胸膛一个肘击，他被那蛮力撞飞出去狠狠砸在地板上。  
  
_Barton:2_  
  
_Thor: 1_  
  
Clint一个鲤鱼打挺重新翻身站了起来，然后立刻开始继续攻击。伪装向左，右转，目标Thor的膝盖。他跳向一边再次避开Thor的拳路离开了攻击范围，直到Thor发起猛攻。  
  
他们开始实打实地交换拳头，你来我往。Thor的鼻子在流血，像人类一样是鲜红的颜色。Clint的肋骨一阵阵刺痛，他庆幸自己保留了战斗背心在胸前的保护层，直到那极轻微地妨碍了他的灵活性，却足以让Thor的铁拳擦过他的身体，让他打着转飞了出去。  
  
现在他一定笑得像个白痴。Thor的笑容有着像虱子一样的传染性，让他直接无视掉了自己胸膛的剧痛。  
  
战斗继续。血液在他的血管里高唱着沸腾。  
  
_Barton:10_  
  
_Thor: 10_  
  
格斗早已超出搏击垫的范围。Clint把墙壁当做跳板以获得足以踢到thor的脑袋的高度，赤足狠狠踹上Thor硬得难以想象的下巴。Thor的手指迅速抓住他的腿，然后Clint的后背再度和地板亲密接触。  
  
再然后Thor陪着他一起砸向地面；Clint就着仰倒的姿势一脚踢翻了他的支撑腿。  
  
和Thor这种大家伙格斗通常对Clint这样身材的人来说很难有个好结果。他奋力在地上滚了两圈试图迅速站起远离攻击范围，然而倾倒的Thor把他那 _相当可观_ 的重量整个砸在了他的腿上让他动弹不得。  
  
“操，你他妈的 _沉死了_ ，”他咒骂道，抽了抽腿试探Thor的控制。在膝盖下方只有纯粹的重量，没有任何肢体压制动作。他猛地抽身开去，用一种只要他还想保有一个完好的屁股就绝对不会对Natasha使用的方法：扭腰让他整个后臀拍到Thor的脸上然后趁着对方短暂的茫然赢取自由。虽然这自由也和Thor的茫然一样短暂，后者迅速地伸手一把抓住他的背心把他脸朝下拖了回来，一只手臂被他自己和Thor两人的体重一起压在身下，另一只被Thor扣着腕子紧紧压在毡垫上。  
  
“放弃这局吧，Clint Barton，”Thor在他耳边沉声道，Clint无比期望他是个比Loki更好的谎言大师以否认他的老二突然精神抖擞起来提醒它已经有好几个月没有得到过除了他自己的关照。离他上次被人压在身下 _好好地_ 干上一场甚至已经更久。他努力挺身试图抵抗压在身上的要命的重量，然而Thor的身体没有移动哪怕一英寸。他试图扭动手腕的时候Thor紧握的手指让他的皮肤都开始刺痛。Yeah，他在某种程度上开始兴奋了。  
  
_某种程度上_ 开始兴奋，就像Tony试图取得关注时是个 _某种程度上_ 的白痴而Bruce在忘记计较自己体内的绿色大块头时是个 _某种程度上_ 的刻薄混蛋。  
  
另一方面，他在 _某种程度上_ 觉得自己被羞辱了因为Thor甚至连呼吸都没有变得多粗重。  
  
“Yeah，Okey，”他咕哝道，“这局你赢了。”  
  
Thor一起身他就迅速爬了起来，然而对方并没有退到安全距离以外，依然近得足够引起他伸手去解开他衣扣的欲望。他努力与这种冲动反抗着。  
  
与伸手去摸索Thor健壮胸膛的渴望相反，他抬臂脱掉了自己的战斗背心。他的内衫已经在皮肤和凯夫拉尔纤维间被汗水浸透，然后在训练馆的空调帮助下迅速冷却紧紧贴在他的胸膛。这依然会被Thor当把手轻松抓住，所以他干脆让它跟背心一起躺到地板上。  
  
“很不错，”Thor评论道，见鬼的上帝谁敢说他不是在像Radio Shack里的Tony一样用那种淫荡的目光扫描他。Clint不想否认他用一样淫荡的目光扫了回去。Thor的笑容咧得更大了，他脱掉自己的汗衫一起扔到了Clint堆成一小堆的制服上，“以一个 _人类_ 来说。”  
  
“好好看着，大家伙，否则我会当你是在跟我调情，”Clint懒洋洋地开口，踮起脚尖，然后重重落了回去。“我们继续。”  
  
Thor坏笑着张开手臂，一个全宇宙通行的“过来我这儿，兄弟”的姿势。他肯定认为Clint不会先迈出第一步。  
  
Clint一脚踹在了他脸上。  
  
_Barton_ _：_ _11_  
  
他更加小心地保持和Thor的距离，不过现在他可不是防守一方。他试探着攻击，假动作夹着恶狠狠的拳头，Thor挡下了一部分然后回击，但Clint让它们全部落空。  
  
直到一拳直直揍上他的脸颊，让他在极短的一秒内暂时失去了平衡。  
  
“现在你 _真的在_ 调情了。”Clint跳开几步，抬手小心地戳了戳脸上的刺痛。淤青肯定会留上几个星期。很好。  
  
“你会是最棒的Asgard战士，如果那是你调情的方式，”Thor回答，揉着被Clint踹到的下巴。他仍然在笑。“如果你不那么矮，当然。”  
  
Clint绝对会重新加入Loki一伙儿如果Thor再继续叫他矮子。  
  
Thor猛攻向前。  
  
Clint向左避开。  
  
跃起。  
  
后退。进攻。  
  
Thor在Clint跳上他的后背时整个失去平衡。Clint的双脚缠在他的腰上，一只手臂紧紧勒在他的咽喉，另一只手臂撑起身体。Thor在他的钳制下像头被呛住的熊一样喉咙里咯咯作响，后背汗湿的皮肤与Clint的胸膛紧密相贴。他可以感受到Thor的脉搏的激烈鼓动。Thor的手指掐进他的前臂。他的阴茎隔着裤子摩擦着Thor迷人得要死的宽阔脊背。他抵着Thor的脖子笑出声来。  
  
“现在不那么矮了，哈？”他用鼻尖蹭开眼前的金发，把脸颊贴在Thor的后脑。  
  
然后当Thor摇摇晃晃地向后倒去的时候他大声诅咒着努力抓紧手下的健壮身体。Thor强有力的手指插进他的手臂和自己脖颈间的薄薄缝隙然后将他的上半身甩向一旁，但他的两条腿仍然死死扣在Thor的腰际。  
  
第N次的背部砸地实在让人厌倦。  
  
但背部砸地的同时有一个半神卡在他两腿之间一只手臂压在他的喉咙，就是另一回事了。  
  
Clint龇牙咧嘴地笑起来。他能尝到从自己鼻子里流出来的鲜血的味道。身下的毡垫硬邦邦地刺着皮肤，他的双手在头顶交叉着好像一只蝴蝶标本一样被强硬的手指死死钉在地上。  
  
“ _调情，哈，_ ”他嘶声道，一边向上顶起屁股。  
  
“ _没错，_ ”Thor低沉地回答，下半身回应地向下压去。  
  
他真的不像Natasha声称的那么滥情，但他确实对某些特殊的情状毫无抵抗力。而现在Thor满足了它们全部。  
  
压在他喉咙上的手臂令人失望地撤了回去。  
  
Thor的手指擦过他的嘴唇抹掉血迹时他从齿缝间倒抽一口气，那些淤青和裂开的伤口还真他娘的疼。手指划过他的金发将他的脑袋固定在地上的时候他拿自己的屁股研磨对方的动作愈发的下流。  
  
他正像他的弓弦一样被四肢大开地绷在对方身下。  
  
而他早已硬得一塌糊涂。  
  
Thor很明显不是会在前戏上废话连篇的那种人，对于腰部以下的小动作他龇牙危险地笑着咬上Clint的嘴唇作为回应。Clint把脚后跟钉在地板上作为支点向上弓起背。他能明显地感受到他绷紧的肩膀。  
  
鲜血仍在不断地从他的鼻子里涌出，漫进Thor摩擦着他赤裸皮肤的金色的胡须。  
  
而Thor的老二已经跟他一样硬，在他胯间的曲线缓慢厮磨。  
  
Thor停止蹂躏他嘴唇的时候Clint几乎快要窒息，对方的牙齿滑下去停留在他的下巴上，他的头发被用力向上拽起。他在剧烈喘息的间隙里从胸腔发出一声呻吟，自他染血的唇齿间逸出消散在空气里。  
  
“你真的很享受疼痛，”Thor贴着他脸颊上的淤青低声说，听起来相当惊讶。  
  
“你从哪儿得出这结论的？”Clint困难地呼吸。  
  
抓着他头发的大手转移到他裂开的唇，毫不留情地压迫着伤口验证他的理论。而Clint没法证明他是错的，他在那强硬的压力下呻吟，一张唇含住他的手指。他能尝到自己的血液，汗水，和泥土的味道。洒向龟裂大地的雨水拍打在岩石上的味道。[petrichor，貌似有个专有名称叫潮土油但是实在太土了]  
  
Clint满足地看到雷神并非没有受到丝毫影响。掐住他双腕的手指收紧，力气大到他的骨头都在疼痛。那绝对会留下能保持一个星期的淤青。他原本碧蓝的眼睛现在几乎是纯黑的颜色，鲜血抹染在他的胡须和嘴唇上。他的手指更深地探进Clint的口中，然后另一只手指加了进来，然后再一只。  
  
Clint看着Thor直视着自己。他的嘴角被迫拉开到几乎撕裂的程度，好像在为接下来的口交做着预演，如果他能有机会含住Thor的老二的话。上帝他真的很希望如此。Thor终于抽出他的手指，沿着他的嘴唇向下滑去，擦过他的下巴，然后卡住了他的咽喉。Clint挺身迎向那力道。  
  
“所以你是打算操我，还是就为了抓着我的头发戏弄我？”他继续向上拱起背，然后被狠狠压了回去， _只不过扯断了区区几根_ 头发而已。  
  
“你希望我上你吗，Clint Barton？”Thor从喉咙深处挤出压抑的声音。  
  
“Yes.”Clint抬高腿缠上Thor的腰际。“所以让我们开始干吧。”  
  
Thor放开了他的手腕，粗糙的手指沿着他的手臂线条向下滑行。卡在他脖子的手指也放开了。他的嘴被再次粗暴地侵犯。他的双手仍旧伸在头顶。Thor按上他受伤的肋骨时Clint在那野蛮的吻里哀鸣了一声。Thor更加用力地按下去，Clint报复地恶狠狠咬了他的嘴唇。  
  
“嘿，我并非享受疼痛的那个，”Thor抱怨着从他的牙齿间把自己扯出来，笑着，“你为何不放下你的手？”  
  
“我不愿意。”Clint吻上他。Thor又戳了戳他的淤青，让他呻吟出声。“喜欢被压制，哼？”他尽力在不移动双手的情况下耸耸肩膀。  
  
Thor于是也耸了耸肩——比他方便多了——重新按住他的双手把他固定在地上。Clint很清楚，当Loki在他的脑子里而他也在Loki的脑子里的时候他就知道了Asgard上的性爱可不像地球上这么麻烦一堆的规矩。Clint喜欢被压制和会被一些轻微的伤痛唤起欲望比起 _和他的弟弟做爱_ 来啥都不算。  
  
“这会给脱掉裤子带来很大不便，”Thor用力压着他的手腕。  
  
“你可是个聪明孩子，想想办法。”Clint舔着唇上干涸的伤口看着Thor努力地完成多重任务。这个时候再继续吻他很可能会导致延缓他扒光两人的进度。雷电之神能在同一时间把压制住Clint，和拉链带扣搏斗，还有判断自己是不是刚刚被羞辱了智商这几件事完成就不错了。  
  
扒光进程最大的障碍在于他们俩都很难控制自己 _不像两个毛头小子一样_ 摩擦着彼此，不过最后他的制服裤子终于大敞开来露出他自己的非制式内裤。他绝对不会让出自那些疯狂科学家之手的任何材料靠近自己的老二，他才不管他们有多聪明。他们的小玩意儿经常在不该爆炸的时候爆炸，那足以让他坚持穿他自己的见鬼的内裤。  
  
“你真的穿着 _美国队长内衣_ ？”Thor的语气简直跟他们第一次向他解释什么是脱咖啡因咖啡时一样惊诧。  
  
“这是个很长的故事。”其实一点都不长。Tony有一天把它忘在了他那。Clint可没忘要还给他，那本来是他早上起来的第一条任务，可是把裤子撑得紧紧的阴茎让一场痛痛快快的性爱相比较下要来得重要的多——比起必然要面对的关于那场糟糕的以Clint收获Tony的内裤而Tony收获一堆淤青收场的失败尝试来说。要知道那些伤痕他并不喜欢，尽管之前他们都以为他会很享受。  
  
所有有关Tony的念头都在Thor把手覆上他阴茎的一瞬间飞到了九霄云外。他一定会对自己发出的愉悦而放荡的声音感到困窘如果那感觉不是 _他娘的棒透了_ 。他确定哪怕只是Thor的双手和在他腹部的摩擦都能让他满足。  
  
然后Thor的手 _见鬼地_ 移开了，他抬起头来看着Thor脱下自己的裤子。他不自觉地攥起拳，心里那个尺寸崇拜的小人狂喜地尖叫蹦跳着就像Coulson对着Steve。他重重地吞了口口水，伸舌舔着他的唇。嘴上的血已经干了。  
  
“ _操，_ ”他干巴巴地开口。  
  
“我们正要做，”Thor裸露出的精壮身体不经意地解答了无数神盾特工心中的两个问题。  
  
_1_ _：_ _Thor_ _在那条紧得要命的裤子底下到底穿不穿内裤？_ 不，他不穿。  
  
_2_ _：_ _Thor_ _的_ _*_ _咳嗽_ _*_ _锤子_ _*_ _咳嗽_ _*_ _是不是跟他的锤子一样惊人？_ 是的，哦他娘的一点没错。  
  
于是现在只剩下一个问题：他喜欢疼痛，和一根大屌，但他可不想搞到严重受伤。和Thor做爱明显需要比他早上走出宿舍的时候所预料的更多的准备。  
  
简单来说，就是他绝对不要在没有足够润滑的情况下骑上那根玩意儿。  
  
Thor很快把他从如何搞到润滑剂的沉思中扯了出来，重新压上他的身体像个高中生一样开始前后耸动着摩擦彼此，一边饥渴地啃咬上他的嘴唇，那热度足以让他的金赛指数在10秒内从0跳到6*。他空闲的手沿着Clint淤青的肋骨游走碾磨；Clint发出的声音听起来好像他的屁股里已经塞进了三根手指。 [* _Kinsey_ scale,0是绝对异性恋，6是绝对同性恋]  
  
“你真饥渴，Clint Barton。”Thor的声音同样绝对不缺乏应有的热度，炽烈的呼吸烫在Clint的颈侧。而且，操，他绝对不是反感或者怎样，Thor正在他撕裂的嘴唇和淤青的脸颊间烙下热切的吻痕。  
  
“哦，好吧， _操_ ，”Clint喃喃低语着。那边躺着个行李袋。逃跑的特工忘在那的那个。神盾特工理应对一切可能性都有充足准备何况他们就是一群变态，那里头没准有点什么他能用的。“我得去拿那个。哦操。让我起来，就两秒钟。润滑剂。然后我们就继续。”  
  
他一点也不想把手从Thor放松的掌心里挪走或是从Thor的身下爬出来。感谢淫荡的双性恋弓箭手之神——不管那是谁，他想没准是丘比特——那袋子离他们不远。他迅速打开行李袋在里头快速翻找的时候他的裤子被彻底扯了下去。  
  
“Holy _shit_.”Clint试图盗取工具的注意力被Thor在他屁股上的洞口周围逡巡的舌头和掰开他大腿的双手直接转移了，他努力对抗着给自己的小兄弟点抚慰的冲动。他在执行任务中。Thor尖利的牙齿咬进了他的臀肉，而他不得不像Banner在瑜伽中那样拼命控制自己的呼吸以避免做出些什么不当举动。他继续埋头翻找，而Thor的牙齿找到了另一个目标。  
  
这就是Steve Rogers，美国 _操蛋_ 队长发现他们时候的情况。  
  
两声巨响在空旷的室内回荡，Clint从现行盗窃现场抬起头，Thor暂停了啃他的屁股。两只沙袋正躺在地板上簌簌地漏着沙子，而Steve好像一只油污的海水里的海牛一样捣着眼睛：无意义地，绝望地，看上去简直想干脆瞎掉算了。  
  
“ **这是公众场合！！** ”  
  
“Whoops？”  
  
**“WHOOPS?”** Steve简直就是震惊的被侮辱的贞操美德的化身。即使Tony用各种夸张的玩笑调戏他简直已经有几个世纪，或者Steve已经学会用可怕的，同样不恰当的方式回敬；很明显，两个箭在弦上马上要来一发的家伙仍然在他的承受范围之外。  
  
“我们的裸体是否令你困扰，Steve Rogers？”Thor问道。他看上去一点也没被突如其来的插曲打扰兴致，一只手照旧在Clint的屁股上 _毫不温柔地_ 捏来揉去。  
  
“ **滚去开个房间。** ”Steve艰难地喘息着，“ **一个私人房间。床。房间。现在。** ”  
  
大门在他身后安静地闭合，（神盾局明显在避免门轴牙碜的吱嘎声响和大力摔门上下了大工夫），Clint终于放弃了，诅咒着冲着那不知名探员的行李袋挤出一个疯狂的扭曲笑容。而Thor的笑声沿着他的脊柱一路上窜激起一串战栗。Clint扭过身去看他，结果让好不容易压抑住的表情再度失控——Thor看上去简直就像个食人族野人，一蓬金色的胡子上糊的全是血*。难怪Steve会抓狂。[其实那比喻还有一个awkwardly-timed cunnilingus，原谅我不想翻出来，洋妞实在是……= =]  
  
“你是否已找到所需之物？”Thor在他们终于止住傻笑后问道。  
  
Clint _没_ 找到他想要的。半个行李袋的内容都摊在地板上，躺在他的膝盖周围，没有半个足够担当重任。他绝对要找到那个混蛋特工狠狠教训他一顿。他会向Tasha讨点好主意，让他知道下次最好在Clint需要什么东西的时候好好 _准备好一切_ 。  
  
“这意味着什么？”  
  
“意味着我们现在回我房间。穿上你的衣服。”Clint丢开那个行李袋，拍掉Thor掐在他大腿上的手去捡自己丢了一地的衣物。横穿整艘飞艇将会是项相当艰巨的任务，鉴于他们现在都硬得发痛，还要考虑到擦肩而过的人们被Thor的腹肌迷得心烦意乱的风险。“或许你还应该擦擦你的脸。”  
  
Thor老老实实地照做，用手背胡噜了把脸蹬上裤子。Clint凭着绝佳的意志力迅速拉上裤子拉链没去碰自己叫嚣的欲望，继续在满地狼藉里寻找自己的制服。衬衣，背心，护腕，护指，袜子太浪费时间，靴子懒得系带了，弓。  
  
“Come，Clint Barton。我们得赶快，然后好好干上一场。”Thor抓住Clint的手腕把他手臂扳在背后，让Clint觉得自己膝盖发软。他向训练室外大步走去，弓袋拍打着他的大腿而Thor的手指仍然掐在他的腕上。  
  
赞美仁慈的丘比特，整个走廊几乎空无一人。几个特工和技师和他们擦肩而过的时候很明显对他们糟糕的外表露出满脸迷惑，不过没人愚蠢到开口说出半个字。唯一的意外是Thor的耐心在半道飞快耗光，一把把他推进某个转角。Clint的后背硌在一片管道上，两条腿再度缠上Thor的身体，双脚在激烈的亲吻和抚摸里垂在Thor的膝盖处无助地摇晃。他的手臂紧紧环住对方宽阔的肩膀，在粗糙的手指摸上他屁股的时候呻吟出声。Mjölnir在他身下随着他们的动作一下下撞击着墙壁，制造出更多的动静。  
  
“嘿我们马上就到了，C’mon，”Clint努力从牙缝里挤出声音，无比后悔在Thor挤向他的时候本能的回应导致被再次被压进墙里。极少有人能真正 _正确地_ 压制住他。如果他能和Thor多干上几次，他绝对会对Thor的力量 _严重上瘾_ 。  
  
**“** **那不是** **……** **不。天啊。** **”** Steve充满厌恶的悲鸣打断了Clint在Thor腹肌上的动作。 **“** **这还是大庭广众。走廊。** **”**  
  
“男人间的交配是否让你感到困扰？”Thor放下了Clint；后者恼怒地低头在那健壮的胸肌上咬了一口。  
  
Thor咕哝着咧开嘴，重新把他推到了墙上。  
  
Clint冲他亮出一口漂亮的牙。  
  
而Steve从喉咙里发出一种破碎的声音。  
  
“不，不。我。只是。”他的脸红得好像Tony的盔甲，“有些事情应该更 _私密_ 。”  
  
“接吻可算不上有什么私密性，伙计，”Clint嘀咕着。  
  
“我们今天或许已经让美国队长足够心烦，”Thor插嘴道，一手环住Clint的脖颈用一种绝对算不上温柔的力道把他从墙里拖出来，“去找个人做些 _私密的事_ ，SteveRogers，那会对你有所益处！”  
  
Clint无视掉Steve愤怒的反驳，注意力完全放在了Thor几乎让他窒息的力度。或许那并非蓄意，他的老二可不在乎。  
  
从扔下Steve一个人在走廊气急败坏、到暴躁地敲击着他的房门密码盘之间的几分钟充斥着亲吻抚摸和眼前因缺氧导致的白色闪光。他花了三次才把密钥输入正确，在Thor一边舔咬着他脖颈一边把手探进他裤子里的时候，他的大脑很难同时关注 _别直接射出来_ 和那串10位数字。  
  
房门刚刚在他们身后关严Mjölnir和他的弓已经一起被扔在了地上。终于没人再来打搅。衣服迅速消失在不知哪个角落；Clint在Thor拦腰抱起他的时候两下踢掉了靴子。他被扔到床上，字面意义上地弹了两下，裤子半褪到膝弯而他的手腕被钉在了自己胸前。  
  
Clint知道自己现在的笑容肯定会被Natasha称作 _淫荡的神经病_ ，然而Thor的脸上是和他没啥区别的神情。  
  
“最上面的抽屉，”Clint哑声道，向Thor弓起身体。  
  
“别动。”Thor把他的双手重新压到头顶，让他就像训练场里一样在他身下彻底打开。Clint蠕动着扭来扭去，于是得到了一巴掌作为惩罚。他咬住下唇以压抑自己为此发出的放荡呻吟；Thor伸手在他的抽屉里摸索着，终于找到了那要命的必需品。“这就是你所寻找的？”  
  
Clint抬起头去确认，Thor的大手里正抓着他的那管润滑剂。胜利在望。他点点头，很难保证自己开口能发出些不像是在GV里出现的声音。  
  
润滑剂掉到他的肚子上，Clint瑟缩了一下。Thor的手离开了他的身体去除掉自己身上最后的剩余布料。然后Clint _终于他娘的_ 赤条条地躺在床上，以一种他习惯的从不羞于否认的淫荡姿态展开身体，而雷电和巨屌之神正毫不客气地压在他上方。操。Thor绝对完美地符合他的所有性幻想，当然是不涉及女人的那半——不，甚至那部分中Thor可能都能满足几条。  
  
他渴望地抬起屁股，然后被Thor毫不客气地压了回去，手指捅进他的嘴巴，他吞下了所有汗液和雨水的味道。粗鲁地搅动一番后Thor抽出沾满唾液的手指，抚过他唇上已经凝固的裂口，划下他滑动的喉结，和遍布着淤青的胸膛。Thor掐上他乳头的时候他难以控制地扭动起来，短短的指甲拧着他敏感的肌肤。当他的阴茎终于得到应得的抚慰的时候他从胸腔里发出一声尖锐的呻吟。  
  
然后粗糙的手指开始以一种无情的高效毫不温柔地开拓起他的身体。两根手指插进他屁股的时候Thor的另一只手仍稳稳地压在他的胯上，充满着只要他胆敢移动一根手指就要面对严重后果的暴力暗示，或者说 _威胁_ ，而这一切都让他不能更兴奋。Clint时断时续地艰难喘息着，手指在头顶紧紧抓住身下的床单，死死地咬着嘴唇。Thor抽出了手指让他爆出一串精彩的脏话。  
  
“操你大爷的快继续， _拜托_ ，”他绷紧身体呻吟出声，Thor的手掌在他的腰上摩挲着。  
  
“耐心，Clint Barton，”Thor朝他恶劣地笑，“我希望你感觉到恰当的疼痛，而不是受到过度的伤害。”[I want to hurt you, not injure you.]  
  
如果那还不能让他兴奋到几乎直接射出来那他不知道还有什么才能做到。  
  
Clint没有关心Thor怎样把润滑剂涂满他的手指，耐心地等着他们再一次塞进他的屁股。他没有等太久。这回是三根手指，他呻吟着努力不把自己憋死，线条流畅的结实大腿被大大分开的时候充满期待地颤抖着。一直流连在他腰胯间的手指滑下他的屁股在那颤动的肌肉上划着圈，几乎陷进肌肤的力度足以让Thor感受到他激烈的脉搏。  
  
“享受你所得的么？”Thor问道，手指在Clint的后穴里慢悠悠地碾磨着；Clint诅咒着试图让自己更深的坐到那该死的指头上。是的，他见鬼的享受极了。“当你准备好时告知我。”  
  
“我他娘的早准备好了，”他抱怨着，才不在乎自己听上去好像劣质毛片儿里一样饥渴，他只想被狠狠地干一场。“快点， _操我_ 。”  
  
Clint几乎没意识到Thor的手什么时候离开了他的大腿转而圈住了他的喉咙，“你确定，Clint Barton？”  
  
“你如果不 _马上_ 开始操我我绝对会直接射出来然后在你满足之前一脚把你踹出去，”Clint嘶声威胁，把自己的脖子更用力地压向Thor炙热的手掌。Thor收拢手指捏了一把，还没太用力，Clint已经瘫回了床垫上。Thor低下头来亲上他的嘴唇，他挑着唇角回应。这个吻很快激烈而狂热起来，Clint唇上的伤口被再度扯开。牙齿的撕咬，开裂的唇瓣，和带着锈蚀味道的鲜血。Clint没开玩笑；如果Thor不马上开始干他他绝对会在这种刺激下直接达到无比美妙的高潮。  
  
沉迷在野兽一般的热吻里的Clint没有察觉到Thor正从他身体里慢慢抽出手指，直到那恼人的空虚让他本能地辗转哀鸣着死死缠住Thor，双手第一次不受控制地抬起试图攀上雷神的肩膀。他的指甲深深陷进Thor高高鼓起的肱二头肌，在Thor的嘴里不顾一切地喘息着哀求。  
  
“犯规，”Thor沉声道，把他压回床垫，然后粗糙的手掌掐在他的腰间把他翻了个个儿。Clint趁机在床单上蹭动着抚慰自己被忽视良久的老二，潮红的脸孔摩挲着柔软的枕头，无法抑制地呻吟着。  
  
然后他再度被死死地固定在了床上。Thor用一只把他手臂扳在身后轻松地把他整张脸埋进枕头的同时让他的屁股高高翘在空中，两条腿大大地分开着（当然他压根就没想过要合上它们）。他能感觉到润滑剂滑下他的大腿内侧，然后粗糙的手指擦过那些粘腻的流体重新插进他的屁股。  
  
雷神庞大而滚烫的身体覆在他的身后，从后颈到膝盖的每一寸皮肤都紧紧贴合。Clint试图说些什么，但是刚一张口就立刻化作了无意义的充满渴求的呻吟——Thor的龟头已经推进了他的身体。他死死抓住身下的床单，无视那仿佛被烫伤的疼痛难耐地回应着，那一圈儿几乎被撕裂的括约肌紧紧包裹住Thor巨大的阴茎。几乎没有适应的时间，Thor无情地推进，在Clint的耳边急速喘息着，直到他们之间除了细密的一层汗水再没有任何间隙。  
  
Clint好像标本一样被钉在半神身下，四肢抻展到难以置信的程度，几乎在传感神经的过载中窒息。Thor的大手抚在他的肩膀，滚烫的嘴唇贴在他的脸颊。Clint费力的吞咽着口水，他的呼吸几乎尖锐到疼痛，当Thor亲吻他的时候他的反应只剩下本能。  
  
“我在你的身体里，Clint Barton，”Thor的气息喷在他的耳边，低沉而暗哑的声音里浸满了欲望。  
  
Clint大笑起来，差点又把自己憋死，压在身上的重量让他无比兴奋。  
  
“我……我知道，”Clint困难地喘息着，“操你妈的现在给我…… _动起来。_ ”  
  
Thor对他的回应是暂停了在他后颈的亲昵，一把抓住他的短短的金发向后扯去。Clint咆哮着咒骂。Thor从他的身体里抽出去然后狠狠地重新撞进来，字面意义上地把Clint操进了床垫里。从他喉咙里挤出的声音几乎不像是人类能发出的，不过很明显Thor相当欣赏这种刺激因为他的反应是更用力地骑他。不再有任何嘴贱的挑衅；事实上Clint现在除了尖叫什么声音都发不出来了。Thor在亲吻啃咬他的脖颈和把他吻到缺氧之间来回切换着，同时不间断地操着他好像现在这是他生命的唯一意义。  
  
幸好神盾特工的宿舍隔音效果相当良好。  
  
Clint在Thor耸动的间隙里艰难地试图去关照一下自己可怜的小兄弟。他几乎不用怎么用力，只要环住自己然后借着Thor的每一次冲刺就能让兴奋填满他的所有感官。  
  
“这是你所希望的吗？”Thor在又一轮粗暴的抽插后开口，扳过他的脸颊让他暴露出的喉咙绷成一条美丽的曲线。  
  
“是的，操，没错， _上帝_ ，”Clint胡乱地回应着，他被掰成了一个新的姿势，腰扭得几乎断掉，Thor放开了他的头发一只手掐住他的双腕把他的上半身拉到半空，另一只手在他结识的腰腹上留下一个个看着就疼却能让他无比兴奋的青红痕迹。Thor重新动起来的时候节奏略略慢了下来，像正常的性爱一样而不是好像在用他的锤子把一根铁钉敲进什么见鬼的地方。  
  
Clint觉得自己好像要被从中间折成两半。  
  
他几乎开始怀念Thor的重量和肌肤相擦的触感，鉴于现在他的半拉身体正悬在空中。  
  
他其实相当热衷于Thor握在他手腕上的让他几乎能听见自己骨头咯吱作响的力道。  
  
然而，他毕竟已经不再是22岁了，他的脊椎正尖叫着抗议，警告他那疼痛已经超过了界限很可能会造成他并不希望的伤害。  
  
“停，”他气喘吁吁地哑着嗓子道，好不容易找回了自己的声音。Thor立刻停止动作放开了他的手腕。  
  
“出了什么问题么？”Thor认真地询问。Clint蠕动着从Thor的身下钻出来。Thor的阴茎从他屁股里拔出去的时候他不自觉地发出一声呜咽。  
  
“不，只是暂停。”Clint重新仰躺回床上，把Thor拉过来覆在自己上方；不需要什么更多的暗示了。“现在继续。”  
  
这回Thor没再费心去固定Clint，于是他也任由自己的双手在Thor强健的身体上肆意地游走。Thor的阴茎毫无预兆地刺激到他的前列腺的时候他的手指狠狠挠进Thor完美的背部肌肉；随之而来的接连不断的刻意攻击让他弓起身子呻吟得像一只发春的猫。Thor再度变换了姿势，微微抬起他的下半身让Clint的重量大半压在他的肩膀，两只手抓在他的大腿把他打开到一个受过最严苛训练的特工的柔韧性所能允许的最大地步。Clint失去了把自己在Thor令人惊叹的腹肌上摩擦的机会，只好伸手去抓住自己已经湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎。  
  
Thor的高潮来得猛烈而突然。他静止在他上方良久，久到Clint终于能勉强恢复呼吸不再哽得好像随时会断气，他正要问他发生了什么的的时候他被猛得折成了两半。Thor用几乎让他内脏移位的力度在他的身体里横冲直撞让他尖叫出来，然后用一种只能定义为 _咆哮_ 的吼叫盖过了Clint能发出的所有声音。Thor的精液填满了他的直肠，Clint恼怒地诅咒着抓住Thor的胳膊。他离完事儿还 _早_ 着呢。  
  
三根手指代替Thor的阴茎深深地滑进他的屁股。Clint绷紧了身体，Thor的手指开始灵巧而熟练地探索起来。  
  
然后他的手被从自己的阴茎上拉开，Clint惊讶地看着Thor一低头整根吞了进去。Clint无意识地抓住Thor的头发，哪怕在他最淫荡而放肆的春梦里他也没想过雷神会给他做口交。Thor的技术难以置信得见鬼的好，Clint很难控制不把自己更深地送到Thor的嘴里。  
  
他的口技几乎跟布达佩斯特那个在Clint最棒的口交清单上名列前茅的家伙一样棒，然而那家伙可没能把他操到爽上天，所以Thor总体上更胜一筹。  
  
Clint在高潮来临前给了Thor足够的警告，他蜷缩起身体，像条鱼一样扭动着，双手死死攥住Thor的金发。Thor只是把他压回床上，用力吞吐着，深埋在他屁股里的手指扭动着按在让他浑身瘫软的那一点上。  
  
“操，我…… _操。_ ”他伴着手下布帛撕裂的声音尖叫着射了出来，视野里一片白光，然后在Thor吞下他的全部的时候垂下眼睛重新瘫在床上。  
  
他浑身软得抽不出一丝力气，大汗淋漓，精疲力竭，仍然在高潮的最后一波余韵里颤抖着，然后Thor爬上来笑着给了他一个粘糊糊的吻。Clint软软地亲回去，一只手仍然插在Thor的头发里另一只懒洋洋地滑过他的肩膀，直到他反应过来自己的味道。  
  
“哦 _操，_ _”_ 他厌恶地唾了一口。Thor看着他，疑惑代替了原先满足的愉悦笑意。  
  
“人类不喜欢精液的味道？可是钢铁侠暗示过并非如此。”  
  
Clint用尽最后一丝力气举起手背擦嘴，他的抽屉里有棉纸，在皮肤上的精液干到让人难以忍受之前他一定要攒足力气滚过去够到它。“有些人喜欢，我可不。”  
  
“我下次会记住这一点。”Thor宣布，低头亲吻Clint带着伤痕的下巴。他慢慢抽出仍旧插在Clint屁股里的手指，在床单上抹了抹，重重躺倒拍在床上时让整个床身都抖了一抖害得Clint几乎掉到床底下。他一定要从Tony身上勒索到一张更大的床。他不知道Natasha是怎么办到的，不过他在Thor把他拖回床上揽在胸前的时候决定放弃继续思考。Thor明显是个热爱事后拥抱的家伙，不是说Clint想要抱怨什么。他蹭了蹭找了个更舒服的位置放松下来，一只健壮的手臂拦在他的腰上而他的双腿和Thor亲密地缠成一团。  
  
“下一炮能不能等上，嗯，二十分钟？”Clint把脸埋在Thor完美到讨人厌的胸肌上，贴着金蜜色的皮肤呻吟道。Thor笑着在他屁股上拍了一巴掌。“噢。没准半小时。四十分钟，最多。”  
  
  
房门滑开Natasha走进来的时候是凌晨两点。  
  
Clint示意她保持安静，虽然其实没多大必要。Thor正打着足以把死人从地狱里吵活过来的如雷鼾声，估计她直接掀了桌也弄不醒他。  
  
她带着一脸厌恶指着他的床。Clint耸耸肩，继续校准R&D给他配的那把新弓。他努力不让自己看上去太过洋洋自得，否则会重新撕裂他唇上的两个新伤口，那可真疼得要死。  
  
_你让他 **留下来过夜** ？_Natasha冲他无声做着口型。他向她展示自己肋骨和脸颊上的淤青，再指指床上。  
  
_我可不会在这一切之后把他踢出去，_ 他同样用气声回答，用一种相当淫荡的方式挑着眉毛做注释。 _而且他有条儿臂粗的巨屌。_ [直译！]  
  
_小骚货。_ 她的表情是宠溺和嫌弃的奇妙混合。Clint送了她一个飞吻。  
  
_If he doesn’t hurt you right, I’ll kill him_.  
  
_我也爱你，_ _Tasha_ _。_  
  
End.  
\----------  
  
终于搞完了，吐血。如果觉得肉不过瘾那全是LZ渣译的问题一定要去围观无比热辣的原文vvvv  
  
如此赞的文被LZ的稀烂水平糟蹋让LZ十分亏心，各种求DEBUG求润色，文盲跪谢T T  
  
最后附张涂鸦插图，肌肉好难搞可是涂着超开心vvvvvv 伤痕什么的最美了（你够了  
  



End file.
